I, Frankenstein
| imdb_id = 1418377 | image = | tagline = 200 years later, he's still alive. | director = Stuart Beattie | narrator = | writer = Kevin Grevioux | screenplay = | cast = Aaron Eckhart Bill Nighy Miranda Otto | narrator = | story = | producer = Kevin Grevioux David Kern Gary Lucchesi Troy Lum | ex-prod = | cinematographer = | composer = | editor = | studio = Lionsgate | distributor = | country = United States | language = English | release date = January 24th, 2014 | location = | runtime = | budget = | gross = | book = | wikia = | starring = Aaron Eckhart,Yvonne Strahovski,Miranda Otto,Bill Nighy,Jai Courtney,Socratis Otto,Aden Young,Caitlin Stasey,Mahesh Jadu. }} ' Frankenstein' is a 2014 Australian/American action/thriller film written and directed by Stuart Beattie, based on the unpublished graphic novel and original screenplay by Kevin Grevioux. It stars Aaron Eckhart and Bill Nighy. Synopsis of the movie Dr. Victor Frankenstein (starring Aden Young) creates a creature (starring Aaron Eckhart) which doesn't require a soul for survival in 18th century. This creature (of course it looks like human) on a rage of his creation will kill his creator's girlfriend/fiancee for her life and escapes. Frankenstein, being angered, tries to kill him, but dies of the cold weather. This creature soon realizes that he has done wrong and he takes the body of Frankenstein to Frankenstein's family burial ground and tries to bury him. Meanwhile, a group of demons attacks him at the burial ground. He doesn't know the reason, but he tries to save himself from them. Gargoyles, who were the guardians of the burial ground, killed one of the demons and tries to save him. Soon the Demon Prince Nebris was killed by gargoyles and the war ends. The gargoyles couldn't identify the creature and captured the creature. The gargoyles collects the journal of Dr. Frankenstein and picks this creature. The Queen of the Gargoyles Leonore (staring Miranda Otto) understands that he was wanted by the demons, and asks him to stay at the Cathedral Gargoyles order. She names the creature as 'Adam' and provides him weapons for his survival. Queen hide the Dr. Frankenstein's journal and asks all the gargoyle's general and not to talk about it . For the next 200 years, Adam moves to uninhibited places but still he was followed demons. He becomes demon hunter and kills each and every demon he encounter with. So, at current year, he comes back to human habitats and he fights with demons to lead a peaceful life. He encounters a demon who can tell whereabouts of new Demon prince live. But the demon denys to help and kills a police officer in between their fight. Gargoyles who watches this capture Adam and takes to Cathedral Gargoyles order. Meanwhile, at Demon Prince lair an experiment on generating rat from its heart is conducted by Dr.Terra and her assistant which was a success. Demon Prince asks to continue her research Terra for humans. She says that it will take few years and if Dr. Frankenstein journal would be of great help too. One of demon tells Prince that Adam is at Gargoyle's cathedral. Prince asks his general to fight gargoyles and bring Adam. During war demons kidnaps queen and asks in exchange for Adam. The gargoyles general later learns that during war he escaped, so in order to protect queen he takes the Frankenstein journal in exchange. Adam follows the demon general to the demon prince lair and learns that he was collecting corpse to insert demon souls for creating an demon army. He escapes from lair and reach Terra to tell demon prince's final intentions. Terra informs this to her assistant and then demon general gets to Terra asks her to get away from him. A fight between Adam and general takes place and Terra asks general that he is needed for her experiment. Adam goes back to cathedral and asks their help to kill demon prince. Their is fight between Adam and gargoyles general and he was killed. Queen realizes that her general was killed and asks her soldiers to follow and kill Adam. Adam cleverly takes them to demon prince lair. Finally, a war between gargoyles and demons in which Adam is on the gargoyle's side. Then, the Gargoyles win the war and destroy Nebris's lair and his corpses. Images Posters File:FIN02_IFrank_1Sht_Payoff_Trim.jpg File:FIN06A_IFKN_1Sht_Trim_IMAX.jpg File:FIN03 IFrank 1Sht Evil.jpg File:FIN03 IFrank 1Sht Good.jpg File:FIN03 IFrank 1Sht Immortal.jpg Videos Trailer Category:Films Category:2014 films Category:Frankenstein films Category:Action